Una vez al año
by Nimirie Eryn Lasgaleneo
Summary: El mejor regalo de cumpleaños que recibía Sherlock cada año era estar un día al lado de John. One-shot. Actividad de enero: "¡Feliz cumpleaños, Sherlock!" del foro I am SHER locked.


**UNA VEZ AL AÑO**

**Actividad de enero: "¡Feliz cumpleaños, Sherlock!" del foro I am SHER locked.**

* * *

><p><strong>1<strong>

Los pasos aunque lejanos, anunciaban su llegada. De una manera poco estúpida, según su forma de verlo, Sherlock comenzó a ponerse nervioso. Los signos de anticipación eran incontrolables, se había levantado al instante para arreglar las pocas arrugas que tenía su saco y soltar un botón más de la camisa, dejando expuesto de manera sugerente su cuello. Había elegido precisamente esa camisa púrpura que tanto le gustaba, después de todo eran pocas las veces que se podían dar este lujo.

Su respiración estaba acelerada, sus latidos cardíacos parecían aumentar en frecuencia e intensidad, golpeando frenéticamente en su pecho, su corazón le anunciaba la cercanía de él. Se pasó las manos por el cabello, desacomodándolo un poco y trató de relajarse, sentía las manos un poco sudorosas y no quería ser más obvio de lo que de por si sabía que sería.

Deseaba que pasaran tantas cosas, anhelaba tanto ese momento que no sabía que lo hacía de esa manera hasta que el momento estaba casi sobre de él. En cosa de segundos estaría del otro lado de la puerta, casi podía sentir su presencia tras el pedazo de madera que los separaba y quería arrancarlo del marco para poderlo ver y apreciar y extasiarse con todo lo que él era. Quería tantas cosas que no sabía cómo era posible que pudiera esperar con lo más cercano a la paciencia que alguien como Sherlock podía demostrar.

Los pasos se detuvieron y entonces él estaba ahí. Sintió el movimiento de su brazo para tomar la manija de la puerta y el tiempo se detuvo. Cada milisegundo fue registrado en su memoria, no quería perderse de nada, era como apreciarlo desde dos perspectivas; la normal, la que vive todo mundo y la de su palacio mental. Su mente fue tomando con premura cada imagen como si de un tesoro se tratara para guardarla con cuidado en dónde pudiera después tener acceso a las mismas.

Cuando la puerta se abrió para Sherlock había pasado una eternidad y las ganas de verlo, escucharlo y sentirlo eran difíciles de tolerar. Quería lanzarse sobre él, atraparlo para no permitirle escapar. Seguramente eso causaría que ambos cayeran al suelo, el dolor sería tolerable, no importaría nada cuando capturara sus labios y lo obligara a abrir la boca. Hasta ese momento, hasta el momento de reclamar nuevamente su boca con su lengua, volvería a creer que todo era real.

Que estaba viendo a un John H. Watson un año más viejo pero que sorprendentemente se veía más joven, con esa sonrisa amplia y cálida, sus ojos brillantes, de un azul imposible de pasar por alto. Ahí estaba, finalmente había llegado. Eran las 00:00 horas del 06 de enero y una vez más estaban juntos.

**2**

-Sherlock –dijo la voz de John sobre su cabello, parecía que disfrutaba sentir los rizos negros en su rostro, absorber su aroma y deleitarse en la suavidad del mismo.- Feliz cumpleaños amor.

La mente de Sherlock se movió de prisa, con celeridad inusitada almacenó casi en un lugar de honor esas palabras, ese sería su posesión más preciada durante este año. Una y otra vez, cuando las cosas fueran duras y dolorosas, iría a ese lugar exacto para escucharlo decir "feliz cumpleaños amor". Recordaría también todo lo que estuvo relacionado a esas palabras, por supuesto, la conexión la haría sin pensarla porque el hecho de escucharlo decirle amor lo llevaría al contexto en el que fueron pronunciadas.

Había fantaseado con John H. Watson quitándose el abrigo, el saco, la camisa azul, paso por paso. Aunque como siempre, no fue como sucedió, eso hubiera necesitado una calma excelsa, cosa que ninguno de los dos podría lograr.

Fueron tal vez minutos en los que ninguno de los dos hizo otra cosa que no fuera mirarse, John en la puerta de la habitación y Sherlock al lado de la cama. Era un hotel cualquiera, en una ciudad cualquiera. Había sido reservada a nombre de Phillip Anderson y había un mensaje en recepción para S. Donovan. Eso era todo, había sido un juego entre ambos, año tras año, los hacía sonreír usar esos nombres. Año tras año John descubría la ciudad y el hotel en que se verían y entraba justamente a la media noche.

Pero por el momento no había prisa, podían mirarse de arriba abajo con tranquilidad para de esa manera, ser conscientes de cada detalle, de cada cambio, de cada anormalidad en la conocida figura. John, por lo que podía observar Sherlock, estaba más delgado, pero pesaba más, por lo tanto había aumentado masa muscular, sobretodo en brazos y piernas. Lo que llevaba a su mente a formularse la pregunta de si esa nueva fuerza se traduciría en potencia. Quería experimentar con la potencia.

Lo que captaba la atención de inmediato sobre Sherlock era que estaba más delgado, John tendría que comprobarlo, recorrer centímetro a centímetro su cuerpo para poder llegar a una conclusión definitiva. En su cabello negro se llegaba a ver alguna cana, nada que llamara la atención pero para John brillaban como si fuera fluorescentes. Las arrugas alrededor de sus ojos eran más pronunciadas y un tinte oscuro en sus párpados inferiores delataba sus noches sin sueño, lo usual, pero esta vez estaba produciendo estragos.

Los deseos de abrazarse fueron casi imposibles de tolerarse, con pasos rápidos se acercaron el uno al otro y se tocaron como si fuera la última vez que fueran a verse. Las manos de Sherlock volaron al rostro de John, sus dedos recorrieron esa cara tan familiar, deteniéndose casi con culpa sobre sus labios.

No tardó mucho tiempo en besarlos, era algo que venía queriendo hacer desde hace 364 días, algo que necesitaba hacer para no volverse loco. Era una tortura, siempre perderlo, año tras año, arañando algo que no podía ser que por 24 horas era algo tan cierto y tan perfecto que no dudaba de su posibilidad. Si tan sólo pudiera ser diferente, si tan sólo tuviera el valor para decirle que olvidaran todo y escaparan, lejos, cambiaran sus nombres y borraran de sus mentes el pasado.

Borrar de sus mentes, lo que deseaba borrar en ese instante era el espacio entre ambos. Habían caído en la cama mientras se besaban, adorando la sensación de plenitud que algo tan simple les confería. El calor, la textura, el sabor de los labios del otro era algo que parecía tan preciado como el aire en sus pulmones. No tardó en morder esos labios, con cuidado y después con desesperación, John le negaba acceso a su boca y Sherlock no tenía muchas ganas de esperar más tiempo.

Se le montó encima, poniendo su largo cuerpo sobre el firme y compacto de John, atrapándolo. Sus manos abrían su camisa, el saco lo había perdido en algún momento antes de caer sobre la cama, sus dedos tocaban su piel y casi con reverencia se encargaban de poner erectos sus pezones. John soltó un gemido de placer, Sherlock estuvo a punto de perder la consciencia ante tal sonido, pero en vez de eso aprovechó para meter su lengua para recordar su boca y besarlo como si fuera aquel el verdadero acto sexual en sí.

**3**

Poseer todo lo humanamente posible de John H. Watson era su motivo y su razón de subsistir. Aunque en el exterior no fuera así como la gente lo interpretaba. Creían de Sherlock Holmes multitud de cosas. Desde lo común, que era un maldito bastardo egocéntrico, hasta lo acertado, que era un idiota enamorado. Aunque eso último sólo lo pensaban dos personas en todo el mundo, las dos únicas que sabían la verdad.

Nada de eso importaba, ninguno de los casos con los que se entretenía, ninguno de los crímenes reales de Scotland Yard, ninguno de los momentos en los que convivió con su hermano o sus padres. Nada, todo era aburrido y superfluo.

Si Sherlock comía o dormía era por algo tan puntual como el mantenerse con vida y en sus facultades mentales para el siguiente 6 de enero. Para escuchar sus pasos, para presentir su mano en la manija de la puerta, para verlo en todo su esplendor esperando por el movimiento de Sherlock que le indicara que una vez más era completamente bienvenido. Siempre sería bienvenido, poco importaba lo que los demás dijeran, lo que sus "amigos" opinaran, o la cantidad de otras oportunidades que hubiera tenido para tener una relación "normal". Nunca nadie se podría comparar a John H. Watson.

Por eso, cuando la lógica decía que lo mejor era alejarse, Sherlock ansiaba la llegada de esa cita largamente acordada y no pensaba jamás faltar a ella de serle posible. Sólo la muerte lo alejaría y como no planeaba morir pronto, cada 5 de enero enviaría un mensaje a un número imposible de rastrear con la localización posible, tres o cuatro ciudades donde probablemente se encontraran y John resolvía el enigma para poderse ver. Nunca fallaba, aunque sólo tenía unas cuantas horas para hacerlo, siempre a media noche abría la puerta de la habitación exacta para encontrarlo.

Y es que la posibilidad de besar su cuello, de hacerlo gemir cada vez más alto, de recorrer con sus manos su espalda desnuda, de arrancarla el pantalón a tirones y de acariciarlo sobre su ropa interior, era casi una obsesión. Pensaba en ello día tras día y noche tras noches, sólo su inmensa capacidad cerebral le permitía seguir haciendo otras cosas además de fantasear acerca de sus momentos con John. Aunque claro, lo que se suponía que debía estar haciendo, contribuir en la captura del criminal más grande del Reino Unido y destruir su red internacional, era algo que no hacía ni haría a corto plazo.

Ahora, su principal objetivo era deslizar tan lentamente como fuera posible los boxers de John, observando como descubrían su erección, devorando primero con sus ojos su longitud, imaginando de nuevo lo que era sentirlo en su boca, golpeando la parte trasera de su garganta, exigiéndole velocidad y profundidad. Literalmente sintió que la boca se le hacía agua, le costó un poco tragar la saliva y continuar bajando la ropa de John por sus piernas. Él lo sabía, ese efecto hipnotizante que tenía sobre Sherlock y cuando permanecía más tiempo del usual observándolo, no era tiempo que pensara desperdiciado. John entendía que esa memorización de su cuerpo era necesaria, de otra manera Sherlock podría perder la paciencia durante los otros días del año.

Los días en los que no se veían.

**4**

Para ser extremadamente exactos debía aceptar que durante el año previo si se habían visto en otras ocasiones. Impactantes ocasiones para ser sinceros, pero eran cuando fingía no entender en quién se había convertido John H. Watson. ¿Convertido? Aquella era una línea de pensamiento totalmente equivocada y Sherlock lo sabía. No había habido tal conversión, ese cambio del bien al mal que pudiera ser dramático y revertido. Para nada, no había vuelta atrás porque simple y sencillamente John, el magnífico ser que temblaba y se agitaba debajo de él mientras gemía de placer y le pedía que su boca no dejara de moverse; era simplemente el mal encarnado.

Lestrade siempre lo culparía, por eso a veces le hablaba con resentimiento y cada palabra que le dirigía ocultaba un "tú lo causaste". Hubiera podido aclararlo, pero lo consideraba innecesario, si de algo le servía a los demás culpar a Sherlock pues entonces eran libres de hacerlo. Sin embargo, lo que nadie vio en John para él siempre fue evidente, no trataba siquiera de ocultarlo. Claro, había sido una sorpresa conocerse ese día, John no sabía nada de Sherlock Holmes porque hasta ese momento su estadía en Londres había sido muy corta y por más fama internacional que clamara, no era muy conocido en otros lugares.

Sin embargo, el toparse de frente con la persona que pudiera haberlo detenido, provocó inesperadas reacciones. Ninguno de los dos estaba preparado para lo que sintieron, la multitud de chispas que saltaron a su alrededor tan sólo por el hecho de posar sus ojos el uno en el otro. Pero la verdad sobre John H. Watson estaba ahí, gritaba porque alguien lo notara y lo detuviera, sin embargo Sherlock no planeaba hacer semejante aberración. Lo que quería era que ese hombre, tan endemoniadamente atrayente, viviera con él a la brevedad.

John se había dejado hacer, desde aquella primera vez hasta esta, cuando la boca de Sherlock se encargaba de complacerlo, era siempre bienvenido. La manera en que subía y bajaba, la rapidez con lo que lo hacía, cómo aplicaba un toque con sus dientes combinando un poco de dolor, para después engullirlo por completo mientras John comenzaba a dar empujones hacía adelante con su cadera cada vez más rápido sin importarle demasiado si con eso Sherlock se incomodaba. Esas ocasiones donde literalmente se cogía su boca eran sublimes.

Era un placer muy especial, eyacular dentro de la boca de la única persona que amaba, pero que sin remordimiento utilizaba a su entera conveniencia. John lo sujetaba del cabello, empujando todavía más hasta que los últimos espasmos del orgasmo lo abandonaran y cuando se retiraba, la visión del hombre completamente vestido, lo hacía endurecerse nuevamente. No había manera de no hacerlo, Sherlock con su preciosa camisa púrpura, con su piel blanca como el mármol más puro, con su cabello negro y rizado, con sus labios enrojecidos, inflamados y mojados. Todo en el gritaba sexo de una manera que John no podía ignorar y verlo arrodillado ante él, rindiéndose ante él, era el placer más grande.

**5**

Al principio John quiso salir corriendo. No lo podía negar, le había dado miedo y algo similar al terror el observar que ese hombre que había conocido de la manera más casual en un laboratorio de su antiguo hospital, con sólo mirarlo, sabía todo de él. No solamente lo que dijo, cosas sobre Afganistán, su hermana o su problema psicosomático. Que por cierto fingía, pero el diagnóstico de estrés postraumático le había caído bien, le permitía abandonar el ejército y retirarse en buenos términos. Antes de que alguien comenzara a preguntar sobre él. Había sido de verdad divertido, la acción, la adrenalina, la emoción de poder disparar su arma hacía otras personas y asesinarlas y ser felicitado por lo mismo.

La parte complicada venía cuando se suponía que debía salvar a sus compañeros. No le interesaba salvarlos, quería hacer las cosas como antes, como cuando estaba en St. Barts. Tratamientos inadecuados, los pacientes iban y venían sintiéndose a veces bien y a veces terrible. Dosis inadecuadas, diagnósticos incorrectos, cuando se comenzaron a hacer muchas preguntas se tuvo que ir y el ejército sonaba a buena opción. Sin embargo, en tiempos de guerra era divertido, pero cuando no había ninguna batalla se tenía que entretener en algo. Generalmente ese algo era enfermar a sus compañeros para luego darles algún medicamento que los hiciera sentir mejor para luego volverlos a enfermar.

No tenía síndrome de Münchausen por poderes, porque ese tipo de comportamiento sólo lo había adoptado en el ejército. No quería reconocimiento, ni ser el salvador, ni que lo nombraran con agradecimiento; lo que quería era el subidón de energía que le daba poner una vida al límite, el momento en que casi era una seguridad la muerte para luego él ser quien jalaba el hilo, regresaba a esa persona a la salud y volvía comenzar. Tener el poder de esa vida en sus manos era emocionante, hasta que volvían a salir al campo de batalla y podía disparar al "enemigo" y toda su necesidad de muerte era saciada. Hasta que por alguna estupidez, suya o de alguien más, le habían disparado.

No era la gran cosa, no se iba a desangrar por ese tipo de herida pero cuando se ausentó de su unidad, todos estuvieron de lo más saludables, y comenzaron a murmurar. Así que mejor decidió no regresar y exageró los síntomas, la cojera, las pesadillas, etc. Lo dieron de baja y pensó regresar a la práctica médica. Pero eso ya lo había hecho, no era divertido, quería algo más. Acompañar a Mike a St. Barts había sido una decisión de momento, y en cierto punto se había arrepentido pero era muy tarde. Cuando cruzaron la puerta del laboratorio y él estaba ahí, supo que de verdad había sido un error de proporciones épicas. Pero, ¿qué clase de persona sabía todo de otra con sólo observarlo? Nadie más sabía nada de él, ni sus padres, ni su hermana alcohólica.

En su infancia se cuidó mucho de dar muestras de personalidad frente a ellos o en la escuela, siempre supo que aquello no le traería nada bueno. Sabía que abrazar a su madre y decirle que la quería era productivo. Su madre sonreía y le compraba dulces. Obtener buenas calificaciones en la escuela hacía que su padre se sintiera orgulloso y le diera dinero y solapar las escapadas de su hermana conseguía que ella lo dejara ver programas para adultos en la televisión cuando sus padres no estaban y lo llevara al cine para ver películas con tramas oscuras. La hermana de John siempre se sintió incómoda alrededor de él, algo presentía seguramente, no era normal que un niño de 6 años se riera en las escenas de asesinatos. Ella se arrepentía, de colar a su hermano al cine, creía que estaba haciéndole un tipo de daño psicológico, pero no parecía afectado, siempre amable y sonreía y abrazaba fuerte a su madre y a su padre.

Así que, si ni sus padres ni su hermana pudieron saber la verdad sobre John, ¿qué hacía a este hombre diferente? Bueno, todo obviamente, no cualquier persona sabe sobre tus retorcidos pasatiempos y aun así te invita a vivir con él. Pensó que sería trivial pero la convivencia con Sherlock Holmes no era jamás trivial. Desde aquella vez cuando le disparó al taxista hasta las incontables ocasiones en que lo miró hacer una experimento tras otro con partes del cuerpo de una de sus víctimas. Ahí van los ojos de la chica que lo invitó a su casa después tomar unas copas en aquel bar, de todos modos ya habían gastado todo su dinero en comida, y aún había una mano y un pie de ella en el refrigerador. Allá iba el hígado del señor que no sabía cómo usar un cajero automático y que viéndolo tan confiable, le había pedido ayuda; en su casa encontró una computadora nueva y una ipad jamás sacada del empaque; regalos posiblemente.

Disfrutaba la vida con Sherlock y por primera vez en toda su existencia no tenía la necesidad compulsiva de matar, se sentaba a su lado, se dejaba tocar y el mundo desaparecía. Había jugado a ser heterosexual al principio, pero las miradas se fueron alargando y el espacio entre ambos se fue acortando; en un punto en el camino las cosas se pusieron un poco tensas cuando Sherlock sintió celos de Sarah, la médico con la que había terminado trabajando cuando buscó afianzar su fachada de "normalidad". John estaba un poco cansado, de ver pero no poder tocar, de verdad era difícil, contener sus manos y no agarrarlo por la cintura y sentarlo de golpe sobre él para que se enterara finalmente que su sola presencia lo excitaba; aunque se paseara vestido en su ridícula bata y sus pantalones de pijama. Y es que nunca podría confesar abiertamente que era la primera vez que se excitaba con todo de una persona, desde el color de sus ojos hasta el sonido de su voz, pasando por las groserías y las excentricidades. Bien se podía pasar el día con una erección continua mientras lo veía ir, venir, hablar, tocar el violín o tan solo, pensar.

Esa pose para pensar y la manera en que se desconectaba del mundo mientras iba a su palacio mental, también lo excitaba y lo dejaba imaginando que sería glorioso penetrarlo mientras estuviera fuera de sí mismo y verlo como su intromisión lo iba regresando a la cruda realidad dónde John H. Watson lo reclamaba como suyo. Así que después de lo de Sarah y tras tranquilizar su espíritu con unos cuantos integrantes de la mafia china muertos, sorprendió a Sherlock con una recepción algo inesperada en la calle Baker. Generalmente era sentarse a ver televisión armados con una buena taza de té, pero esa ocasión lo acorraló en su sillón y lo besó hasta saciarse. Era anormal, para John los besos eran la parte aburrida, se trataba de poseer a la persona, de deshacerla con sus embestidas y después, salir corriendo lo más pronto posible para nunca volverla a ver.

Es lo que habría hecho con Sarah puesto que si era cierto que le gustaba y lo que tal vez en algún momento habría hecho con Molly o con Lestrade, de haber tenido la oportunidad. Aunque eso habría conseguido que jamás pudiera verlos de nuevo, porque John lastimaba, a John le gustaban los gritos, la sangre y las lágrimas mientras tenía relaciones, le gustaba infligir dolor y hacer que la otra persona suplicara porque terminara. Pero había algo en Sherlock que lo hacía comportarse diferente, algo que lo orillaba a explorar partes de su personalidad que antes sólo había usado como fachada. Un beso sencillo, contacto simple de labios, sentir el calor de la otra persona y percibir la agitada respiración, el latir acelerado del corazón debajo de la palma de la mano que convenientemente fue colocada en el pecho de la otra persona. Nada de eso significaba algo para John pero si era con Sherlock entonces si importaba, entonces si quería disfrutar cada segundo superfluo que pudiera arrebatarle al tiempo.

Así que después de aquella vez y unos cuantos casos sencillos, todo era cosa de entrar al departamento de la calle Baker, cerrar muy bien la puerta, y besar a Sherlock como si la vida le fuera en ello. Besarlo como si el calor de su boca, de su piel, pudiera transmitirle algo de la humanidad que necesitaba. Sí, la persona que muchas veces fue catalogada como un anormal, una máquina, un ser sin corazón, le transmitía todos los sentimientos que los seres humanos pueden desarrollar y que sin exagerar ni un poco, John jamás había compartido. John no quería a sus padres, no quería a su hermana y nunca en todos sus años de vida le había importado lo que sintiera o lo que le pasara a otro persona. Con Sherlock era diferente, le importaba a tal grado que cuando deslizó su camisa para dejar su torso desnudo, en vez de morder la carne que estaba a su disposición, la besó con tal ternura que por un momento se imaginó viviendo la vida entera con él.

No podía lastimarlo, no era capaz de hacer algo tan vil. Cuando Moriarty se coló en sus vidas, lo dejó jugar, lo dejó creer que él era quien estaba en control de la situación hasta el punto de que John bajó todas sus defensas y permitió que Sherlock se encargara. El equipo de fuerzas especiales de Mycroft apareció aquel día en la piscina bastantes minutos después de que Moriarty se hubiera ido, bendito trabajo mal hecho, pensaba John. Aunque no le importaba, jamás estuvo en peligro, lo único que le importaba era que Sherlock no se fuera a tirar de cabeza entre él y una bala. Sabía que Moriarty no haría nada por terminar el juego antes de tiempo, todo era una estupidez para evidenciarse, para hacer presente e inmiscuirse en los pensamientos de Sherlock. A John no le preocupaba Moriarty, si bien tenía una red criminal, le importaba muy poco su presencia. Tal vez en eso calculó mal a su adversario, lo que sería capaz de lograr.

Los pensamientos de John se detuvieron cuando se dio cuenta de que se habían quedado muy quietos, se miraban con intensidad, era muy sencillo perderse en la mirada de Sherlock, era tal vez una de las causantes de tanta complicación. Hubiera sido mejor aprovecharse de lo que la muerte de Moriarty puso a su disposición, de lo que causó que el "genio criminal" se pegara un tiro aquella vez en la azotea de St. Barts. Pero claro, no podía negar que extrañaba a Sherlock, que durante días permaneció casi en estado de shock pensando que de verdad había muerto, que se negó a comer, tomar agua, atender sus necesidades básicas, tirado en el piso del departamento. La vida no era digna de vivirse sin la presencia de él y John estaba muy dispuesto a ceder, a renunciar a vivir.

Quien lo vio aquellos días puede ahora jurar que fue un milagro que John no se quitara la vida, todos tenían ese miedo, todos aquellos que conoció en su tiempo junto a Sherlock lo apreciaban con sinceridad y temían que acompañara al detective. Pero a John le tomó exactamente 8 días reponerse del shock y comenzar a analizar lo que había sucedido. Sherlock estaba vivo, de eso no había duda, no podía hacer algo tan poco controlado como saltar de la azotea sin tener un plan para no morir. Lo había hecho por Moriarty, para detenerlo, para salvarlo y protegerlo. Pero no era necesario, no lo era, eso se lo había repetido una y otra vez. Si por alguna razón lo hubiera matado, si alguien le hubiera colocado una bala en la cabeza, no se habría perdido nada. Algunas muertes sin explicación habrían dejado de suceder y Sherlock se quedaría solo. John se convencía de que eso no era algo malo, se venía convenciendo desde hacía 5 años.

Después de eso todo fue una espiral de locura, John se dio cuenta de que el siguiente Moriarty haría lo mismo, amenazar a Sherlock, atentar en contra de él, usarlo para llegar hasta el detective. No podía cometer el mismo error que cometió una vez, comenzar a sentirse cómodo en una vida normal, no necesitar la descarga de adrenalina de los asesinatos a extraños. Toda la adrenalina la obtenía de Sherlock, de los casos, de las persecuciones, y de los besos y el sexo después de eso. No vio necesidad de apresurarse, por primera vez en su vida John no necesitaba devorar y deshacer a la persona a su lado, aun después de la sensación de pérdida que experimentó Sherlock después de la piscina no fue hasta que conoció a Irene Adler que John sintió el imperioso impulso de marcar a Sherlock como propio.

A él no pareció molestarle, aun estaba la mujer dentro del departamento, creyendo que entendía al detective y su interacción con el médico del ejército cuando John, enfrente de ella, saltó encima de Sherlock y comenzó a desnudarlo. No era nada parecido a los besos que habían compartido, a las caricias y las lánguidas horas donde poco a poco las prendas se iban perdiendo. No, aquellos días tranquilos había conducido a Sherlock a la orilla de lo que era el placer sexual, John quería tomarlo todo con una tranquilidad absoluta. Su boca exploraba el cuerpo delgado y firme, mordía con ternura, besaba con amor. Sus dedos habían entrado en el detective, lentamente, abriéndolo y dejándolo experimentar con la sensación de ser invadido.

No fueron pocas las veces que imágenes duras y agresivas se paseaban por la mente de John, aventarlo, sujetar sus manos, dejarlo disponible por horas, desnudo y tal vez con frío. Introducir en él no sus dedos sino otro tipo de objetos, sin preocuparse por lubricación o preparación para después maravillarse con la manera en que la sangre corría y como su rostro reflejaría el dolor y su cuerpo se retorcería tratando de huir de eso sin poderlo conseguir. Pero así no funcionaría con él, no quería destruirlo, quería conservar lo que fuera que tenían para siempre, dejarlo experimentar, dejarlo conocer nuevas sensaciones y tal vez, algún día, olvidaría que necesitaba lastimar a alguien más para tener un orgasmo. Porque por increíble que parezca, el ver sufrir a otra persona le producía los orgasmos más intensos que pudiera experimentar y sin embargo, al lado de Sherlock, había tenido los mismos pero producidos por algo tan simple y común como el tocarlo, como el excitar al detective.

Con Irene había sido punto y aparte, frente a ella le arrancó la ropa y lo besó con posesión, era suyo y de nadie más y le importaba poco lo que el mundo creyera, nadie se lo iba a llegar a quitar frente a sus narices. Nadie y eso era algo que tenía que demostrar, que vinieran a creer que Sherlock era virgen era exasperante pero que esa mujer pensara que podía serle atrayente era demasiado. Pronto el cuello largo y elegante se cubrió de marcas rojas y el cuarto se llenó de gemidos. Después de eso si es que Irene siguió en la misma habitación fue algo que no podría decir, lo único que le interesaba era Sherlock, la manera en que podía llevarlo a la orilla del placer a base chupar y lamer su erección, la manera en que se retorcía cuando sentía la frialdad de sus dedos alrededor de su ano y como parecía explotar y cobrar vida cuando tocaba su próstata. Pero esta vez no se detendría, esa vez quería todo.

Sentir su estrechez alrededor de sí, sentir como podía destruirlo si esa fuera su intención pero en vez de eso lo que le daría sería ternura. Con calma entró en él y las manos de Sherlock lucharon con agarrarse de algún lugar, los brazos de John fueron apretados con firmeza mientras se acostumbra a la sensación, después, cuando John comenzó a moverse, el detective fue pidiendo más y más como si no tuviera manera de satisfacerse. Más rápido, más profundo. Gritaba y gemía y suplicaba y sus manos parecían no saber dónde posarse hasta que encontró a John y comenzó a estimularlo. La mano de Sherlock recorría su pene erecto en toda su longitud y se concentraba en su cabeza, embarraba sus dedos en el líquido pre eyaculatorio y lo llevaba a su boca y se maravillaba con el sabor mientras imaginaba que podía tenerlo en ese instante en su boca en vez de solamente tocarlo con la mano. Aquella vez lo había lastimado, a pesar de que pedía por más John estaba consciente de que había sido más dolor del que podría tolerar y la manera de caminar del detective se lo demostraba. Pero no había horror en su mirada, no había miedo de lo que pudiera hacerle si es que llegaban a ese punto una segunda vez. Por el contrario, Sherlock se miraba tranquilo, normal y parecería que las cosas no cambiaban entre ambos hasta su declaratoria de amor incondicional.

Sucedió en Dartmoor y fue la primera señal que John ignoró para salir corriendo de aquella relación. Sherlock sabía, no tenía la más mínima duda, en su discurso incluyó frases como "a pesar de todo" y "no importa el pasado". El detective parecía convencido de que lo que fuera que el pasado de John H. Watson incluyera, era pasado, y que el tiempo a su lado podrían haberlo cambiado. Si tan sólo hubiera comprendido que jamás podría cambiar y que no debía hacer ni el más mínimo sacrificio por alguien como John, no habría escenificado una muerte elaborada para poder llevarse a Moriarty entre las piernas. Simplemente le tendría que haber dicho a él, que ya no estaban jugando, que quería terminarlo. A cambio de eso, la vida sin Sherlock probó ser horrenda y por más esfuerzo que hizo por encontrarlo parecían en vano. A quien no tuvo ningún problema para encontrar fue a la mano derecha de Moriarty, Sebastian Moran. Él conocía todo lo que debía conocer y fue la clave para que Sherlock no lograra más que pequeñas victorias, el imperio criminal no estaba siendo derrumbado, sino reconstruido alrededor de alguien tan improbable como John.

Al principio no dio la cara, lo dejó todo en manos de Moran pero conforme la necesidad de matar y de infligir dolor fue haciéndose intolerable, John abandonó su trabajo y sobretodo, el departamento de la calle Baker y se refugió al lado de Sebastian. No le importó que rápidamente estuviera bajo el radar del gobierno británico y de Mycroft y que de esa manera Sherlock se enterara de lo mismo. Había fingido por mucho tiempo y había arriesgado la integridad de la única persona que le importaba en la vida. El proceso había sido horrible, no quería volver a sentir la desesperación de perderlo. La única manera de mantenerlo seguro era siendo él quien lo pusiera en riesgo. Cuando Sherlock regresó de su muerte, 11 meses después de la misma, todo mundo lo culpó por el cambio en John; nadie entendería nunca que John había cambiado ciertamente y que hubiera podido ser esa persona, que protegía a Sherlock y la amaba y que no le interesaba lastimar a nadie más. Pero ya no era más esa persona, ya no se podía dar el lujo de aparentar esa normalidad. Todo mundo estaba en shock. Sus padres, habían llorado como si estuviera muerto, preguntándose si era una especie de trauma psicológico el que había originado que ahora fuera violento y capaz de controlar una serie de mafias alrededor de varios países, las cuales realizaban el peor tipo de actividades.

Harry era quien tal vez podría haber dicho que de niño John no era normal, pero quién le iba a creer si siempre se portó de la mejor manera en la escuela y en el ejército llegó hasta el grado de capitán. Sus amigos, aunque nadie se preguntó porque tenía tan pocos amigos, lo único que podían era expresarse con halagos para su persona. Así que Sherlock colaboraba, trataban de atrapar a una sombra, que muy pocas veces se dejaba ver y que era elusiva y se había rodeado del peor tipo de personas posibles. Pocos sabía dónde encontrarlo, la gran mayoría ni siquiera lo conocían en persona y la cantidad de crímenes se multiplicaba día a día.

**6**

Las horas pasaron. Habían tratado de encontrarlos pero los celulares se encontraban abandonados en algún lugar de la habitación totalmente ignorados. Los padres de Sherlock no esperaban una fiesta de cumpleaños pero había notado que en los últimos años el día después se encontraba en un estado lamentable. No hablaba, no se movía y por más que Lestrade o Mycroft buscaban interesarlo en alguna pista que los llevara hasta John, se negaba por completo a interactuar con otro ser humano. Nadie sabía que en los días posteriores a su cumpleaños, él se dedicaba a revivir cada segundo de su día con John.

Y revivir su día con John era delicioso. La manera en que lo había penetrado, nada parecido a aquella primera vez, con paciencia y devoción. Se tomaba su tiempo, se avocaba a dilatar los músculos, introducía sus dedos tan despacio que parecía que tenían todo el tiempo del mundo para compartirlo, para disfrutarlo; aunque la verdad era que el día parecía correr más rápido de lo normal. Mañana regresarían a su realidad, John desaparecería de nuevo, de por si se arriesgaba demasiado regresando a territorio inglés, pero era la único manera que tenían de sentirse un poco más como si estuvieran en casa y no se despertaran sospechas por una súbita salida del país por parte de Sherlock.

Pero por ahora, lo importante, lo trascendental, lo que parecía casi una tortura, era la manera en que los dedos de John fueron reemplazados por su miembro. Lo extrañaba, no podía negarlo, lo que compartían cada año era intenso pero era tan poco. Se deslizó dentro de Sherlock y no pudo hacer otra cosa que gemir cada vez más y más alto, desesperadamente. Las manos de John lo sostenían por la cadera mientras las piernas abiertas de Sherlock reposaban sobre sus hombros. El ritmo era frenético, habían comenzado con lentitud pero ahora se habían dejado llevar por la necesidad que habían guardado durante los días, semanas y meses previos y no podían hacer nada para detenerse. John sentía que podía explotar en ese preciso instante, pero quería disfrutarlo al máximo, deleitarse en la visión de lo que era su Sherlock, completamente a su disposición.

Y ninguno de los dos lo veía diferente, pasara lo que pasara, aquello seguiría siendo de la misma manera. Sherlock sólo podía amar a una persona en el mundo, no había opciones ni otras posibilidades, era John y únicamente John. Hubiera sido más sencillo, si John fuera alguien común y corriente, alguien sencillo sin otras complicaciones. Sin embargo, las cosas que no podía cambiar de John y que lo hacían ser esa persona enigmática y complicada, eran las cosas a las que se aferraba. Porque a pesar de todo eso, de todo lo malo y terrible que era John H. Watson, lo amaba con todo su ser. Y podría haberse cuestionado la razón, puesto que ahora usaba toda la influencia que en su momento tuvo Moriarty, para lastimar y destruir a las personas; pero en los días en lo que vivieron juntos, John le demostró que a su lado, todo podía estar bien, que podían ser ellos dos solamente contra el resto del mundo.

Y sin embargo ahora parecía una ilusión, algo destrozado que por más que se recordara, jamás sería cierto de nuevo. Sherlock se había equivocado, aquella no fue la mejor manera de proteger a John, había actuado con el corazón y por esa razón ahora tenía que pagar un precio muy alto. Porque era difícil, por más que guardara cada segundo en su palacio mental, no era lo mismo que si tuviera a John todos los días del año. Lo hacían con prisa, tratando de aprovechar los minutos como si no fuera a haber un mañana. Sherlock a veces creía que de verdad no iba a haber un mañana. Por más seguridad que John tuviera, por más cuidados que Moran le asegurara, un día alguien podrían atentar contra su vida. Mycroft y sus hombres lo encontrarían, aun a pesar de Sherlock y sus esfuerzos por siempre mandarlos al lugar correcto en el tiempo incorrecto. Y ese día, si John caía muerto por una bala disparada por algún francotirador, la vida entonces terminaría de verdad. No podía permitirlo, cada día se exigía más y más para poderlo proteger de quienes se empeñaban en detenerlo, y eso hacía que cada día sintiera más y más que lo engullía la oscuridad. Cerrar los ojos a las cosas terribles y detestables que John era capaz de cometer por el simple hecho de que no se imaginaba la vida sin la promesa de verlo una vez más.

**7**

-¿Esta vez podríamos escapar? –sugirió Sherlock sabiendo que no era posible. ¿Qué harían? ¿Vivir en una casa de campo mientras se dedicaban a cultivar abejas y a recordar sus viejos casos? John se aburriría, volvería a necesitar la emoción de la muerte administrada personalmente y las cosas se arruinarían. Sherlock se aburriría, su mente necesitaría un reto y se involucraría en algún misterio que sólo él podría resolver. Y las cosas se arruinarían. Estaban condenados, como Sherlock se había repetido una y otra vez, no había opciones. No podía vivir sin John y no podía vivir con John. Y estaba seguro de que la misma premisa aplicaba desde la perspectiva de John porque se miraba igual de devastado cuando el día terminaba, cuando se tenían que separar una vez más para pasar días y días corriendo en direcciones contrarias rogando no encontrarse. Como aquella vez en la torre de Magnussen, donde Moran de la manera más patética había fallado al querer asesinarlo. Mycroft lo había hecho perseguirlo, una carrera de que no tenía intenciones de ganar. Al final John había sacado a Moran del sitio, se habían visto por escasos segundos antes de que el helicóptero se perdiera en los cielos. Aquel día, cuando los vio juntos, aunque sabía que no era nada significativo, pensó que tal vez si le dieran la oportunidad, no dejaría escapar nuevamente a Moran. Aunque eso trajera otro tipo de consecuencias, como el que John pudiera estar en cierto riesgo. No, pensó Sherlock de repente, cediendo en cierta manera a la desesperación. Si había que asegurar a John entones seguiría tolerando la existencia de Sebastian.

**8**

Las horas no perdonaban. Había compartido con John todo, su cuerpo le había pertenecido una y otra vez y no se cansaba de eso, de ser suyo, de perderse en lo que era John H. Watson para él, lo que sólo podía ser para él. Y es que era así y seguiría siendo así, hasta que uno de los dos dejara de existir y fuera inmediatamente seguido por el otro. Porque desde aquel día no había Sherlock sin John y viceversa. Pero debían estar lejos, debían ser lo que eran para mantenerse alejados, debían dañar a otros para no dañarse ellos mismos. Para protegerse de los demás debían ser su peor enemigo y asegurarse que nadie más se acercara lo suficiente para convertirse en un peligro.

-Te amo –dijo Sherlock poniendo en evidencia la clase de sentimientos que originaba John en él.

Y John sonreía y entonces era fácil olvidar todo lo demás y perderse en la maravilla que era ver sonreír de verdad a ese hombre. Y el poco tiempo que quedaba se veía perdido en abrazos compartidos y en esos besos que fueron, son y seguirían siendo la perdición de Sherlock. Y cuando ya no fuera más 6 de enero, cuando el reloj marcara de nuevo la medianoche, el hechizo terminaría y su sueño perfecto se desvanecería.

-Hasta el otro año amor –dijo John tras el último beso que compartirían. Después de eso sólo una mirada, Sherlock sentado en la cama y John en el umbral, de nuevo separados.

-¿Algún día John? –preguntó Sherlock sabiendo que aquello significaba una esperanza, algo por lo que vivir sin desesperar, sin renunciar, sin creer que 24 horas al año era insuficientes.

-Algún día Sherlock –respondió él antes de dar media vuelta y cerrar la puerta tras de sí. Sherlock no lo vería llorar jamás, aunque estaba seguro de que sabía. Sabía que cada despedida le costaba más que la otra y que la vida que llevaba cada vez se volvía más insatisfactoria. Ya no había emoción en el matar, ya no había la sensación de plenitud. Ahora sólo quedaba el vacío de los días sin Sherlock amortiguado por las horas que le habían robado a su realidad.

Algún día.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Gracias por leer.<strong>_

_**Bueno, este es un one-shot y listo, a otra cosa. Ufff, me tardé días.**_

_**Espero sea de su agrado y espero puedan comentar. Sí, lo sé, es algo diferente a lo demás pero a veces se me ocurren cosas raras.**_

_**Like Fuck Yeah Sherlock en Facebook.**_


End file.
